Camp ProjectBoom
Camp ProjectBoom is a summer camp that can only be attended by ProjectBoom members. Founded in the year 2018, the camp has served as a popular place for community members to hangout and relax during their summer break. Featuring all new facilities, due to be recently being built and opened, Camp ProjectBoom is the pinnacle of summer fun. Popular attractions include well maintained hiking trails, a state of the art dining hall and shower house, and easy access to Lake SendSquid. Campsites The camp features 4 campsites for campers, Acord, The Crypt, h, and Prawn Stars. There is also Campsite Gravity Falls which is a place for camp staff to relax aways from campers at the end of a long day. Each campsite features one latrine with two stalls and a sink, a small pavilion with picnic tables, and tents for sleeping. Acorn Designed for younger campers, Acorn provides easy access to the gaga ball pit and the other main areas of camp like the dining hall and shower house. The Crypt Given its name for the mysterious entrance to an underground burial site, The Crypt is geared more towards older campers who want easy access to the backcountry trails while still remaining relatively close to the main buildings. h h Prawn Stars Originally planned to be the site of the aquaponics setup, Prawn Stars serves as the campsite for the oldest non-staff members of the camp. It is further away from many of the main buildings and is in close proximity to the abandoned rusty logging machine and the trail to Hangman's Point. Gravity Falls This campsite can only be accessed by camp counselors and should never be visited by campers out of respect to the counselors. Ice House Anyone who wishes to swim or go boating must check-in at the ice house first with waterfront staff. A buddy is required to enter the water. Fishing is permitted on the beaches away from swimming areas. Facilities Camp ProjectBoom has tons of modern facilities thanks to its recent grand opening. Dining Hall Open three times a day, the dining hall is where campers can get a nice sit down meal prepared from scratch. Meals often make use of plants grown in the aquaponics system down by the Environmental Investigation Area. There are also milk and juice machines that campers can access anytime during the day, including during meals. Medical Clinic Staffed 24/7 the resident medical officer is always on hand to take care of any medical emergency that takes places on the main campgrounds. Response to any backwoods emergency will depend on the distance from camp and availability of any access roads. Shower Block Heated and open all hours of the day (lights shut off between midnight and 4am however), the showers are open to campers who wish to clean off. Please use them and keep the smell down. Daily Activities During the day, Camp ProjectBoom offers many education and recreational activities. Environmental Investigation Area Down near the Environmental Investigation Area, campers can learn more about marine life and the role it plays in maintaining a health lake. Campers also get to help maintain the aquaponics set up, which supplies some of the food used in the dining hall. Gaga Ball Near the dining hall is a gaga ball pit, for campers of all ages who wish to play gaga ball. Playing Field Everyday a new set of activities are offered at the playing field, which range from kickball, tag, baseball, and many other team sports. The climbing tower is also located here for campers who both enjoy high heights and zip-lines. Ranges Older campers have access to both a shooting and archery range to learn these skills in a safe and controlled environment. Unlike the archery range, the shooting range does required pre-signed parent permission and a 1 hour safety class which is offered on Tuesday and Thursday nights after diner. Campfire Area On Sunday, Wednesday, and Friday nights, campers will get a chance to sit around a large campfire and watch skits put on by fellow staff and other campers. Hiking The camp features many hiking trails both to get around camp and to explore further sites. As always the buddy system is in effect when walking around camp, and a counselor escort is required for any planned venture on trails that are outside the map. Should anyone ever happen to get lost, they can keep walking until they either make it back to camp, hit the perimeter trail and follow it back to camp, or hit the lake and walk along the beach until they get back to camp. Category:Twists Category:Camp ProjectBoom Category:Discord